<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516144">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Let's Play, Alternate Universe - Video Blogger, Changkyun-centric, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gaming, Gay Changkyun, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kihyun is the mom friend, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Pansexual Wonho, Quickburn, Self-Discovery, Trans Minhyuk, Video &amp; Computer Games, Whirlwind Romance, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, vauge college au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Jackson Wang, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4:45 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Team Rocket</strong>
</p><p><strong>Changkyun:</strong>Minhyuk-hyung?</p><p><strong>Minhyuk:</strong>Yes kyunnie?</p><p><strong>Changkyun:</strong>Are you busy right now?</p><p><strong>Changkyun:</strong>I need you for something </p><p><strong>Minhyuk:</strong>No I'm not busy right now</p><p><strong>Minhyuk:</strong>Do you need me for a video?</p><p><strong>Changkyun:</strong>No it's not that</p><p><strong>Changkyun:</strong>I actually need to talk to you about something</p><p><strong>Minhyuk:</strong>Uh oh</p><p><strong>Minhyuk:</strong>It's the gay feels™ again isn't it?</p><p><strong>Changkyun:</strong>I am in a crisis hyung</p><p><strong>Changkyun:</strong>Plz help</p><p><strong>Minhyuk:</strong>Oh boy</p><p><strong>Minhyuk:</strong>Who is it this time?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>